Los agentes de la muerte
by Iris Cid
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki no es un estudiante común, mientras toma las clases de medicina en la universidad, estudia en la academia de policía bajo un programa especial especial, dentro de esa academia, escucha rumores sobre una policía especial que trabaja para la ONU, pero para Ichigo solo es una leyenda, pero Rukia y sus amigos le harán descubrir hasta que punto es una leyenda.


**Los agentes de la muerte.**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 1: Los agentes de la muerte.

—Cuando recién entras a la academia de policías, lo primero que escuchas no es a tu entrenador diciéndote "señorita" sino que escuchas una leyenda. Se dice que existe una policía secreta que vigila para que los crímenes más horrendos que te puedas imaginar no sean llevados a cabo jamás, esta policía alcanza un nivel tan grande de riguroso orden y perfección que es considerada la mejor que ha existido jamás y por lo mismo se dice que está a cargo de la central de defensa de la ONU, tanto sus líderes como todos sus miembros son criados desde pequeños para que formen partes de esta organización secreta, también se dice que su tecnología es tan avanzada que ni siquiera las balas son capases de dañarlos, que no utilizan teléfonos, porque su sistema de comunicación es casi a nivel de la telepatía y más importante que su base secreta ni siquiera está en la tierra, pero por supuesto solo es una leyenda, algo así jamás podría existir, creo que lo dicen para mantener ilusionados a los novatos o algo así solo un idiota creería esa estupidez —dijo un chico de una extravagante cabellera naranja .

— ¿Pero oni-chan no crees que sería emocionante que algo así fuera real? —preguntó emocionada una niña castaña.

—Tiene razón Ichi-ni, sería un buen trabajo pertenecer a algo así —una chica pelinegra puso sus manos en forma de pistola para luego apuntar a la cara de su hermano.

—Basta es solo otro cuento de hadas —dijo levantándose de la cama para prender la luz— bien ahora que ya les conté algo parecido a un cuento, vayan a dormir —abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo un ademan para que las chicas salieran.

—Pero oni-chan hay una tormenta —dijo apuntando a la ventana de donde se veía la fuerte lluvia.

—Vámonos Yuzu ya estamos grandes para dormir con Ichi-ni —se levantó del suelo para caminar junto a su hermana hasta la puerta— buenas noches… —fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que provenía de la tormenta ,un trueno— ¡Ah! —gritó mientras se abrazaba de su hermano.

—Ves Karin-chan mejor durmamos con oni-chan —le dijo a su hermana, pues ante el ruido ambas habían saltado a abrazar a su hermano, solo que la pelinegra estaba algo ruborizada.

—Está bien —ya estaba rendido, al fin no vería a sus hermanas en un buen tiempo, no tenía nada de malo que durmieran con él el ultimo día que estaba con ellas— pero no creen que están un poco grandes para esto ya tienen 14 años.

—Pero casi no te vemos oni-chan —dijo la castaña con una mirada demasiado tierna.

—Ya déjense de alegar y acuéstense —ambas se miraron alegres y fueron a acostarse en la cama de su hermano mayor, este apagó la luz y se acostó junto a ellas— buenas noches.

—Ichi-ni… —lo llamó Karin cuando ya estaban acostados— ¿tienes que irte?

—Con el viejo loco aquí es difícil poder concentrarme en los estudios, además mi departamento me queda mucho más cerca de la universidad —explicó cansado— pero seguiré viniendo a verlas, así que no se preocupen, además siempre pueden ir a quedarse conmigo.

—Pero desde que Arisawa-san se fue a vivir con Orihime-san no tienes con quien compartir el alquiler —se unió a la conversación Yuzu— ¿entonces porque no te vienes de vuelta a casa?

—Estoy buscando algún compañero, además puedo vivir por mi cuenta unos meses, así que no me preocupo, ahora duérmanse que mañana llega el viejo y seguramente nos intentara despertar a su manera —las niñas se acostaron una a cada lado de su hermano para dormir.

—A veces creo que a Oni-chan le hace falta una novia —mencionó Yuzu antes de dormir— así quizás no estudiaría tanto y nos visitaría más —el peli naranja ignoro por completo el comentario de su hermana y se dispuso a dormir.

…

Un hombre de cabello negro intentaba asomarse sigilosamente en su propia casa, su misión era despertar a su hijo de un buen golpe, como lo hacía cuando todavía era un niño, pero para su sorpresa al ingresar lo primero que vio no fue una casa en silencio donde sus habitantes todavía dormían sino que a sus tres hijos tomando desayuno en una amigable charla, el hombre se sintió totalmente decepcionado, sus hijos ya no eran niños, eran ya grandes, futuros hombres con responsabilidades, incluso ya podía ver a sus hijas con niños agarrados a ella y a su hijo en la tumba, ¡estaban creciendo tan rápido!, que pronto él se quedaría solo en esa casa sin una mujer a la que poder amar. Pero mientras el hombre pensaba las cosas precipitada y exageradamente los tres hermanos veían a su loco padre esperando que saliera de su mundo.

— ¡Masaki nuestros hijos pronto dejaran el nido! —exclamó lloriqueando abalanzándose a una imagen gigante de su difunta esposa.

—Ya tienes que sacar esa imagen, es espeluznante —dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba un poco más de arroz.

— ¡Que eres cruel Karin-chan! —lloriqueo melodramáticamente, mientras se abalanzaba a las piernas de su otra hija, quien solo le acariciaba la cabeza como lo haría con un cachorrito— ustedes están tan grandes que ya no entienden a su viejo padre.

—Nunca te hemos entendido Viejo —habló el peli naranja quien seguía comiendo el desayuno que los tres habían preparado— así que deja de lloriquear y ponte a desayunar —le señalo que había un puesto más en la mesa, ellos suponían que llegaría temprano así que le prepararon comida también para él.

—Que hijos más bellos tengo —de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas, pero en cuanto probo la comida con su brazo cubrió sus ojos para dejar de llorar— ¡Que comida más exquisita!, sin duda está hecha con el amor de mis niños —siguió llorando exageradamente, mientras sus hijos lo veían sin creer que todavía se comportara como un niño.

—Realmente está hecha de arroz —dijo inocentemente la castaña— y claro los tres la cocinamos.

—No seas tonta Yuzu, el viejo se refiere a que cree que la hicimos pensando en él —la corrigió la pelinegra.

—No importa a lo que se refiera —el peli naranja intento hacer de mediador, porque si bien Yuzu no se solía enfadar, cuando lo hacía no se parecía en nada a su dulce y tierna hermanita— mejor dinos Viejo ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a una reunión en el hospital? ¿Y porque mierda una reunión dura dos días enteros?

—No seas estúpido hijo mío —su actitud cambio a una seria— las reuniones de coordinación con los hospitales de Karakura son para que intentemos dar un mejor servicio en caso de emergencias, como atentados o accidentes a grandes proporciones, se ve desde una línea de comunicación a prueba de cortes, hasta establecer rutas de acceso a ambulancias.

—Es decir es para que se coordinen en caso de emergencias —el hombre solo asintió— bien supongo que algún día formare parte de eso.

—Mi querido hijo formara parte del súper escuadrón Kurosaki —miraba con orgullo al heredero de su pequeña clínica.

—Cállate viejo —gruñó molesto mientras se levantaba del asiento— yo ya me largo, mañana empiezan las clases y me voy a juntar con los chicos.

—No te preocupes Ichigo, te voy a llamar cuando necesite que cuides a tus hermanas —dijo golpeándolo en la espalda.

— ¡Maldito viejo no te tomes atribuciones que nadie te ha dado! —gritó enojado, realmente su padre siempre lo cabreaba.

Ichigo subió a su antigua habitación a buscar sus cosas, para marcharse nuevamente a su departamento, ese gran departamento que encontró gracias a Tatsuki, uno espacioso, barato y cerca de su universidad, pero que ahora debía conseguir otro compañero para ocuparlo o dentro de unos meses tendría que volver con su padre y esa no era una idea que le agradara mucho. Cuando bajo de su antiguo cuarto sus hermanas y padre lo esperaban para despedirlo.

—Adiós oni-chan —se despidió tristemente Yuzu— recuerda que tienes que comer bien para que estés sano y fuerte, y no se te olvide llamarnos.

—Cuídate Ichi-ni y no te preocupes por el viejo yo sé controlarlo —le guiñó un ojo mientras se despedía de su hermano.

—Ichigo, recuerda que siempre tendrás el pecho de tu padre para que te reconforte —le mostró su peludo y tonificado pecho, pero Ichigo lo Ignoro completamente.

—Karin, Yuzu cualquier problema que tangan avísenme y si el viejo las molesta mucho no duden en venir conmigo —se acercó a sus hermanas y le revolvió el cabello, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de las chicas, luego solo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Que cruel mi hijo no se despidió de mi —lloriqueo Isshin desde la puerta de su casa.

—no es su culpa tu eres el extraño —dijo Karin.

— ¡Oh! Masaki nuestros hijos no me quieren —siguió lloriqueando.

…

Ichigo se había bajado del metro que quedaba unas cuadras de su casa, caminaba pensando en la extraña sensación que tenía, pero no le presto mucha atención. Mientras el peli naranja caminaba hacia su departamento, se escuchó la melodía de su celular sonar brevemente, con un mensaje de texto que decía "Las cadenas del infierno me atraparon", no tenía que leer el remitente porque ya lo sabía, era Chad, en escuela primaria solían decir que el colegio era él infierno y con lo de las cadenas me atraparon, era decir simplemente que tenían que volver a la escuela, era una broma recurrente entre ellos, así que solo guardo su celular y siguió su camino, pero su celular volvió a sonar, solo que esta vez era una llamada, el identificador de llamada mostraba el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

— ¿aló? —dijo esperando que la persona al otro lado de la línea respondiera, pero solo se escuchó una respiración algo trabajosa— Hola ¿Inoue? —volvió a hablar para ver si su amiga respondía, era normal en ella que nunca contestara de inmediato cuando lo llamaba.

—_Hola Kurosaki-kun… ¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó nerviosa la chica.

—Bien gracias ¿y tú? —devolvió la pregunta más que nada por cortesía.

—_Bien gracias… esto… yo…._ —la chica hablaba nerviosa y bastante bajo— _es decir nosotros, vamos para tu casa._

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertado, aun no iniciaban las clases así que no sabía bien porque iban a su casa.

— _¿Lo has olvidado?_ —preguntó inocentemente— _quedamos en juntarnos esta vez en tu casa, como lo hacemos todos los años… ¿Recuerdas Kurosaki-kun?_

—Si cierto —dijo rascándose la nuca, lo olvido por un momento, si incluso tenía todo preparado en su departamento— estaba en la casa de mi padre, pero ya voy para allá, si llegan antes que yo espérenme, no tardaré mucho.

—_Claro, Kurosaki-kun, nos vemos_ —se despidió su extraña y tímida amiga.

—Nos vemos… —la llamada se cortó y el suspiro, solo le faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa, mejor se apresuraba

Cuando llegó a su casa sus amigos todavía no llegaban, así que aprovechó de ordenar un poco y preparar los bocadillos, se suponía que ellos traerían comida china y las bebidas, así que miro el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo tenían para su pequeña reunión, eran las diez de la mañana, bien alcanzarían a ver unas cuantas películas, unos juegos y contarse sus vacaciones, sería la última reunión en vacaciones. Se había sentado para jugar un poco en su consola, mientras esperaba a sus amigos, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se acercó a ver por la mirilla y vio a sus amigos cargados de bolsas, rápidamente abrió la puerta y los vio a todos, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad y Chizuru . Los invito a pasar y rápidamente se acomodaron como si estuvieran en sus propias casas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver una película de acción, luego se pusieron a jugar en la consola, después de devorar la comida chica, con la música alta, comenzaron a juagar a la clásica verdad o reto, después de volver a jugar consola, terminaron conversando de lo que hicieron en vacaciones, y finalmente simplemente hablaban de Ichigo.

— ¿Te regresaras a casa de tu padre Ichigo? —le preguntó Tatsuki mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

—No, espero encontrar con quien compartir el alquiler —explicó mientras les llevaba unos tragos a sus amigos.

—Lo lamento Kurosaki-kun si no fuera porque soy algo descuidada Tatsuki-chan no tendría que haber dejado el departamento —se disculpó apenada.

—No te preocupes Inoue a todos nos preocupaba que vivieras solas, además puedo arreglármelas —dijo sentándose junto a Chad.

—Oye Kurosaki, vas a seguir en la academia —le preguntó el chico de anteojos a su amigo/enemigo.

—Sí, Ishida sabes que solo ingrese a la universidad por la beca —tomó un trago de su cerveza mientras miraba a sus amigos— pero fue mejor así, luego podré hacer lo que quiera.

—Además puede que nosotros hayamos dejado la academia pero fue por Ichigo que ingresamos en primer lugar —comentó Mizuiro.

—Habla por ti yo ingrese para ver a los pechos de Orihime en acción —dijo Chizuru

—Tu eres rara, pero yo ingrese para ver a las bellas mujeres con su ropa sudada y pegada al cuerpo —agregó Keigo ganándose unos cuantos chichones.

Continuaron conversando hasta cerca de las diez de la tarde, después de todo, todos ellos entrarían a un año nuevo de universidad el día siguiente, así que se fueron a descansar para poder despertarse temprano, no iban a llegar tarde el primer día de universidad.

…

Tiempo antes de que acabara el verano, en algún lugar del planeta se llevaba a cabo una reunión sobre asuntos que involucraban al mundo entero.

— ¿Entendió bien su misión? —preguntó uno de los presente a una persona que estaba en medio de la sala.

—Si señor —respondió con voz fría— no fallare.

—No permitiremos que lo haga —habló otra voz— su misión es de suma importancia, y ponemos en sus manos y habilidades el futuro de esta misión, no nos falle.

—No lo are —volvió a hablar— no defraudare a esta organización y mucho menos permitiré que por mi culpa mi familia sea deshonrada.

—Bien dicho, puede retirarse —a la orden la persona se retiró de la sala— podemos confiar en que su identidad no será descubierta, su actuación es la mejor.

—Por lo mismo no sabremos si no está engañando —dijo una voz femenina.

—Su honor no le permitiría ir en contra de nosotros, su enseñanza fue rigurosa y el sentido del honor y orgullo es una de las cosas más importantes de nuestra casa —habló una voz fría y autoritaria.

—Eta bien, ahora retírense todos esta reunión llegó a su fin.

…

**TADA Iris-chan está de vuelta con un nuevo fic para ustedes, espero que les guste y si lo hizo dejen una comentario, sugerencia o critica a Iris-chan le haría muy feliz recibir unos cuantos review [**_**si en serio lo haría**_**] Sore-chan no te metas [**_**pero si solo escribes todo el tiempo me aburro**_**] bueno ya termine [**_**entonces está bien, despídete**_**]**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
